


Royal Ball

by foxesbox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Hickeys, M/M, Marking, royal au, safe sex, teasig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Logan is a prince and is forced to go to a party by his father who wants him to marry a woman. Logan, A Gay, doesn't want that. He meets another prince, Remus, and the two of them escape from the party.





	Royal Ball

**Author's Note:**

> no i didnt proofread this woops

A royal ball – An event Logan had no interest in attending, but being the prince meant he was forced to. Logan never had choices. Never got to decide what he did, or when he did them. This ball was no exception.

“There will be princesses there from neighbouring kingdoms,” His father had told him before he got dressed. “Please, for the love of god, don’t scare them all off. Try to be nice.”

Logan sighed as he shut his bedroom door, turning to his bed to look at the outfit one of the maids had laid out for him. A navy suit with gold lining and a tie to match. Plain and simple. He liked that. He pulled on the shirt, fingers fiddling with each of the buttons, straightening it out when it was buttoned shut. The blazer felt comfortable – Not as heavy or warm as the last one had been. Good. His complaints had been noted.

He looked down once his clothes were on the see the final accessory. A dark blue masquerade mask, outlined with gold to match his suit, but detailed with golden swirls. Translucent golden leaves were attached to one side, most likely with glue. He sighed as he took off his glasses. He’d have to wear contacts to even wear the damn thing.

There was a knock on his door.

“Sir, your father says you have to leave soon. The party won’t start until you’re there.”

Logan rolled his eyes as he placed the mask over his face. He opened his door and sighed, following the maid downstairs towards the room where the ball was taking place. His father shot him a look when he walked in, but for the most part ignored his lateness. The music began playing – some song that people were expected to dance to – Not that Logan would be doing that.

He picked up a drink from one of the tables and sat off to the side, frustrated. He would much rather be anywhere else. Reading a book by a small window would be lovely right now, curled up with a hot cup of coffee and his newest fantasy story.

Logan fell back into reality when his mind made him aware of the warm body next to him. He turned, being greeted with a man with wild hair and a mask like his own but in black and green. His outfit seemed a lot less cared for than his own – His green tie loosened, the first few buttons of his shirt undone. Logan wished he could care so little too.

“You don’t look like you’re having much fun, my prince~” The stranger said, a slight purr to his words.

“Parties aren’t my preferred activity,” Logan said simply as he took a sip of his drink.

“Oh?” The stranger grinned, his eyes lighting up. “Mine neither. But I’m curious… What is your preferred activity?”

Logan raised an eyebrow behind his mask, but he couldn’t help the smile that played at his lips. “Probably not what you’re hoping, I’m afraid. I like to read.”

The stranger turned fully in his seat, one leg crossing under his body on the chair, his elbow resting on the arm rest and his chin on his hand. “What a coincidence. I love to write.”

The two spoke for a while longer, getting lost in different topics.

“I doubt your father will be too happy about this,” The stranger, who Logan had learned was Remus, one of the princes from the closest kingdoms. He was at the party with his brother, Roman, who had already taken to flirting with anyone who’d listen.

“What?”

Remus shrugged, looking around. “Well, I suppose he’s expecting you to be… Talking to more people. Girls, specifically. Wants you to get married, right?”

Logan sighed and rolled his eyes, looking down at his now empty glass. “Girls... Are not really my thing.”

Remus nodded in agreement. “Roman and I have a bit more freedom in that department. Our parents aren’t too strict with our relationships – Which is good since we’re both gay.”

“Lucky.”

Remus looked up, eyes scanning the room. Nobody was watching them, too busy listening to the music or talking to each other. He leaned in close to Logan. “If you want… We could go off somewhere, get away from all of these people.”

Logan felt his face heat up. “And do what exactly, Remus?”

Remus smirked, his hand moving to rest on Logan’s thigh. “Whatever you’d like, darling~”

Logan didn’t need much convincing. Anything would be better than staying at the party, and Remus was rather tempting. He stood up and grabbed Remus’ hand, dragging him off towards a side door, being careful not to let his father spot him. He didn’t need that drama right now. He led Remus through a maze of hallways that all looked the same and eventually found a room far enough away from the party that they couldn’t hear the music anymore. Logan pulled Remus into the room and closed the door.

“Nobody ever comes back here,” Logan said as he turned the lights on, revealing the room to be a small cupboard big enough for a mattress, a beanbag and a bookshelf. “I come here whenever I’m trying to hide from my parents.”

The two sat down on the mattress, quiet for a minute before Remus turned to Logan, smirking as he crawled over to the prince. Logan’s legs parted as Remus got closer, one arm holding himself up as the other rested on the back of Remus’ neck. Remus leaned in and closed the gap between them. Logan’s lips parted and Remus’ tongue was quick to slip into his mouth. Logan moaned softly as Remus pushed him fully down onto his back.

Remus pulled off Logan’s mask and placed it carefully onto the floor beside the mattress before doing the same with his own.

“Stupid things, really,” Logan grumbled as he tried to pull Remus back in.

“You think so?” Remus asked. “I thought you looked stunning in yours.”

Logan let out a flustered noise of protest and looked away. Remus grabbed his chin, pulling it back to face him before kissing him again, more eager than before. His hips rolled down against Logan’s, the fabric barrier between them just leaving them both frustrated and needy. Remus moved his kisses down to Logan’s neck, hands tugging away the tie and shirt blocking his way. He let out a low growl against Logan’s skin before biting hard. Logan moaned out and tried to distract himself by pulling off Remus’ shirt.

Remus licked up Logan’s chest, the older of the princes squirming and moaning in return.

“Remus…”

Remus nipped and sucked small, faint marks along his collarbone, eating up all the sounds he was being rewarded with. Logan’s hands tugged at the waistband of Remus’ pants. Remus growled, softer than before.

“Now now, darling,” He whispered into Logan’s ear. The warm tickle of Remus’ breath made Logan shiver. “Be patient. I’m trying to make you feel good.”

“If you want to make me feel good, _fuck me_,” Logan hissed, desperate.

Remus chuckled and pulled away, pinning Logan’s hips down to the mattress. “What’s wrong, pretty boy? Not used to not getting what you want immediately?” Remus trailed a finger up Logan’s stomach and chest before cupping his jaw. “If you want me to be nice, don’t complain. Or I could just… Leave you here, all worked up.”

Logan whimpered and shook his head, eyes widening. “No, no, please- Don’t do that.”

“Mmh, no,” Remus purred, the hand still on Logan’s hip moving to rub the bulge in his pants. Logan’s breathing sped up and his hips twitched. “I could never leave someone as delicious looking as you.”

Remus leaned back down, returning to his previous task of licking, biting and sucking marks down Logan’s body, eventually reaching his pants. His fingers slipped under the waistband and he tugged them down, along with Logan’s boxers, before continuing to tease. He nipped at Logan’s thighs, enjoying the growing desperation of the man under him.

“P-Please, Remus~” Logan whined.

Remus gently ran the tip of his finger up Logan’s cock before leaning down and flicking his tongue over the head, watching as Logan screwed his eyes shut and moaned.

“You know what? I think I’ll play nice.”

Remus almost laughed at how relieved Logan looked. He pulled off the rest of his own clothes before digging through his pockets, sighing.

“I thought I had a packet of lube or a condom or something. I guess not. You got anything?”

Logan motioned his head towards the bookshelf. “The third book on the middle shelf is fake. Look inside.”

Remus smirked as he took it out, opening it up and taking out what he needed. “Naughty prince, hm?”

Logan pouted but laughed. “My room isn’t the most private of places. I prefer being in here.”

Remus moved back between Logan’s legs as he prepared them both. “Oh? And is there something specific you think of?”

“Usually the cute brothers of the princesses my father introduces me to.”

Remus just shook his head, hands holding onto Logan’s hips as he lined himself up. Logan looked up at Remus and licked his lips, his legs wrapping around Remus’ waist and his hands resting on Remus’ wrists. Remus thrusted in and watched Logan’s eyes close. He moaned and bit his lip. Remus rubbed small circles into Logan’s hips, distracted by the sight below him. Logan whined.

“Remus, please?”

Remus tightened his hold on Logan and smirked. “Oh, of course, my prince~”

Logan gasped as Remus started moving, hard and fast and _god_ Logan was glad the party was so far away from the room. His cock twitched and leaked precum onto his stomach and he moaned at the feeling of Remus’ sharp nails digging into his skin.

“Nngg- Remus~” Logan moaned, pressing his head back into his pillow. His hands moved, one up in his hair, fingers tangling in the messy dark brown locks and tugging. His other wrapped around his cock as he jerked off in time with Remus’ thrusting. “F-Fuck, fuck- Ahh-“

Remus sped up, moaning low and hungry, eyes staring at Logan’s neck and thinking about how pretty the prince would look if he as covered in bites and hickeys, very visibly marked up for everyone to see. His father wouldn’t be impressed, of course, but it’d be hard to find him a princess if he as visibly already taken-

Remus licked his lips, already deciding that his plan was perfect. He leaned down, keeping up his pace as he bit Logan’s neck in a place that would be difficult to cover. He sucked hard.

“Mh- R-Remus, fuck-“ Logan closed his eyes, panting and whining and desperate, his hand moving faster and hips twitching as he came. Remus nipped and sucked more marks along Logan’s collarbone. He moaned against Logan’s skin, face pressing into his neck as his movements become jerky. He came, moaning and tightening his hold on Logan’s hips.

The two took a minute to catch their breaths before Remus pulled away, dropping down on the mattress next to Logan. He turned on his side and watched Logan’s chest rise and fall slowly. Logan gently pressed town on his neck and chest, feeling where each of his hickeys were. He grinned.

“My father isn’t going to be happy about these,” He hummed, turning over to face Remus.

Remus laughed. “Do you care?”

Logan shook his head and closed his eyes, shifting to curl against Remus. “Absolutely not.”


End file.
